


Home

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Magnus and Alec look for apartments in Alicante, but none of them seem to feel like home to Alec. Magnus has a solution.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 20
Kudos: 195





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matchsticks_p (matchsticks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchsticks/gifts).



> Written after a prompt I got on tumblr asking domestic Malec post-canon settling into Alicante and choosing their apartment!

“So that’s about it, is there anything else you’d like to know about the apartment?” The realtor asks as they’ve walked through the whole apartment and have returned to the spacious living room that’s partly furnished.

“Can you give us a moment?” Magnus asks and the realtor nods, the smile never leaving her face. Magnus takes Alec’s hand and leads Alec to the kitchen - recently remodeled with big windows overlooking Alicante - so they can talk in private.

“What do you think?” Magnus asks. His face gives nothing away as he looks at Alec, and Alec doesn’t know how his husband feels about this particular apartment. It’s the fifth one they’ve been to see after Alec’s promotion and after Magnus got the position of the High Warlock of Alicante, and without a doubt the best one so far. 

“The location is perfect and it has everything we talked about,” Alec replies carefully. His words are true, the apartment has enough space and a big walk-in closet that they talked about getting and it’s in the heart of the city.

“But?” Magnus asks, sensing that there’s something Alec isn’t saying.

There’s a reason Alec didn’t say anything because he feels that his worry doesn’t make sense. But Magnus knows something is up and Alec doesn’t want to lie.

“But it doesn’t feel like home.”

During his young life, Alec has had two homes. The institute where he was born and raised and the loft in New York, that had started to feel like home because that’s where Magnus was. 

“I see,” Magnus says and to Alec’s relief, he doesn’t seem disappointed or amused. Magnus is really listening to his worries.

“Do you trust me?” Magnus asks, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Always,” Alec replies without a beat. His reply makes Magnus smile softly.

“Then trust me on this,” Magnus says before leaning in to peck Alec’s lips. He takes Alec’s hand and leads him back to the living room where the realtor is waiting for their decision.

“We’ll take it,” Magnus says and squeezes Alec's hand. 

The reply takes Alec slightly by surprise but he knows he’s being silly, and he doesn’t want to stand in the way if this is the apartment of Magnus’ dreams. He’s sure he can make this place feel like home, as long as Magnus is here with him.

“Amazing,” the realtor says. “Come over to my office tomorrow and we can do the paperwork.”

-.-.-

Alec is working on the day they are supposed to move into their new apartment. It doesn’t really matter since there’s not much he can do to help. He doesn’t need to pack boxes or carry furniture when his husband has magic that will move all their possessions to the new apartment quicker than Alec is able to pack even one box.

But he still feels left out, like he should be there with Magnus, finding places for the furniture and making the apartment look like them. 

The job of the Inquisitor might not be as hectic as his old job at the New York institute, but it’s still a lot of work, and there were meetings he couldn’t postpone. As soon as he’s done with them he locks his office and starts heading to the new apartment.

He hesitates to call it home yet. 

Instead of calling to Magnus so he could create a portal for him, Alec decides to walk. He knows that moving all that stuff from New York to Alicante is no small feat, even to the High Warlock of Alicante, and he wants to treat his husband. He gets groceries on his way home, and among them is a bouquet of dark red carnations to decorate their new place.

He feels the wards brush him as he walks to the door, and as he tries the handle he finds the door unlocked. 

What he sees behind that door leaves him speechless. 

He closes the door and sets the groceries down but his eyes don’t move away from what he sees. The foyer opens to a familiar living room and Magnus is standing in the middle of it, looking proud of what he’s done. 

“Does it feel like home?” Magnus asks, and it breaks Alec from his shock.

“Magnus,” he starts, walking towards his husband. “How?”

Magnus greets him with a kiss before he puts his arm around Alec’s shoulders, turning so they’re standing side by side, looking at an apartment that’s a perfect replica of the one they left behind to New York. The only difference is the scenery that can be seen from the windows, the glass towers and the city they protect very different from the tall buildings of New York.

“It’s not the first time I’ve had to relocate my home,” he says easily. “It’s only slightly more work than moving all the things would have been. I take it you like my surprise?”

“I do,” Alec says, and he feels an emotion rising to the surface. So much has changed in the past year, and while most of the changes have been good, it’s nice to see that not everything needs to change. “Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Magnus says and pulls Alec closer, brushing a kiss against his cheek. “This is our home, we don’t need to say goodbye to it even though we have to change the location.”

Alec turns so he can hug Magnus properly, and he hopes the action is able to convey the thoughts he doesn’t know how to turn to words. Neither of them pulls away soon, and it’s eventually Alec who breaks the silence.

“You must be exhausted,” Alec says as he pulls away, holding on to Magnus’ arms. He knows Magnus is powerful but he also knows that moving a whole apartment must leave a sizable dent in his energy. “Let me cook you dinner.”

Magnus squints his eye at the offer, “What are you going to make?”

Alec rolls his eyes even though his husband's suspicions aren’t uncalled for. He lets go of Magnus to get the bag of groceries.

“Chicken and rice,” Alec replies. “Don’t worry, it’ll be edible.”

“I never doubted you,” Magnus says, faking innocence. 

“Sure you didn’t,” Alec says. He takes the flowers that are poking out of the bag and hands them to Magnus. “Can you put these into water?”

“Carnations,” Magnus inspects the flowers. “You do know what they say about carnations, especially those that are deep red.”

“Maybe I do,” Alec says and leans in to kiss Magnus. Ever since he found out that Magnus knows fairly lot about the language of flowers, he has done his research. He leaves the kiss short and continues his way to the kitchen so he can get started with the food.

They might be miles and miles away from New York, but when Alec prepares their food he does it in a familiar kitchen, with familiar pots and pans. The press of the counter against his hips is familiar when Magnus comes and hugs him from behind, and when they sit down to eat it’s in a familiar room and around a familiar dinner table. Alec sits in a seat that’s become his, while Magnus sits to his left.

It feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was wondering, dark red carnations mean deep love and affection! 
> 
> You can find me from [tumblr](https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sugarandspace_)!


End file.
